Colours
by yure-chan
Summary: Colours are amazing things. It can brighten up our lives or plunge it in darkness. Kakashi and Iruka are two different colour auras. When they meet, it creates a new colour called love.


**A/N:** I did my research before writing this. Yes, purple does stand for romance. It depends on the shade of purple though.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters in it is not mine.**

**Colours**

Kakashi is blue. The perfect representation of confidence, intelligence, calmness and mystery.

Iruka is red. The exact epitome of devotion, courage, vitality and determination.

When the two meet, they form the colour purple. The colour of passion, excitement, relaxation and romance.

And that is why, they are so perfect together. Blending in so well with each other. When one is restless, the other will have a way to calm him down. And if the other is insecure, well, things will always work out in the end with his partner around.

They fit in so nicely, like two pieces of jigsaw, meant to stay next to each other. They never have a big fight, because the older man will always give in to the younger one. They never have to worry about life, because the younger lover will always make sure life is comfortable for his boyfriend.

And life is always peaceful for them, despite the fact that the older man is always out, facing a world of violence, blood and killings. He knows that when he returns home, there will always be a pair of loving hands, waiting to soothe his senses, wipe away the horrors, wrap around him in bed and telling him that everything is alright. The same pair of hands that will cling onto his shoulders, as the owner of those tender hands panted and moaned, as they become one, and he will forget about the aftermaths of the missions, even if just for a short while.

The younger man never had to worry. He knows that no matter how long his lover will be away, he will always keep to his promise to return home safely. He will wait, patiently, for those strong arms to embrace him, stroking his hair and telling him how perfect he is. And he will revel in the intimate moment as his lover lay on top of him, whispering sweet nothings and matching the pace as they reached the climax.

But life is a joke, a harsh reality. It is a bed of roses with thorns, a bowl of cherries soaking in acid. That is why accidents happen and incidents occur. That is why there are heartbreaks and disappointments. And that is why people are always being separated by unknown circumstances.

* * *

Iruka sat huddled in the corner of the couch, staring at the cup of tea in his hand. A lone tear rolled from his brown eyes as he reached up a hand to wipe it away. He sat quietly, waiting for news. Any news that will at least let him be more aware of the situation. Even if it's bad news.

Kakashi had been two weeks overdue in his mission. He had never been this late. No one had heard from him or his team. No one had any idea where they were. Tsunade had sent out an ANBU team to search for them and if needed, to assist them. No one had heard anything from the ANBU yet.

Iruka did not want to think about what could possibly happen as he set down the cup on the table. After all, Kakashi was the revered copy ninja. One of the best jounin of Konohagakure. And his team mates were all highly skilled jounins. Nothing could possibly happen.

Despite that, he buried his face into his arms and cried.

* * *

Everyday was like a motion. A slow moving picture. So achingly slow that Iruka wanted to tear out the film and dump it into the trash bin. He watched as the kids packed their things and headed for home. With a sigh, he picked up the stack of assignments in front of him and started grading. He had barely read two sentences when his mind drifted off again. Frustrated, he shoved the assignments aside, grabbed his bag and left the room.

He wandered the streets aimlessly. He had no idea where to go. He did not want to go home, because it will only make him more depressed. He wasn't on duty in the mission room, though he wished he was. At least it will keep him occupied for a while and allow him to forget about his miseries.

He walked into the local pub and called for a drink. His order arrived and he stared, mesmerized by the blue coral cocktail placed in front of him. The blue reminded him of his silver haired lover. A colour so calm and soothing. But he can no longer sense the blue around him. Without the blue, the purple is also fading, along with all the passion and romance that the older man had so willingly given to him. And in that, his red aura is dissipating as well.

He had no idea how long he sat in the pub, staring at the drink in front of him. He was brought out of his trance when someone tapped his shoulder gently. He looked up at the person beside him, wondering for a moment if he knew that person.

"We've been looking for you the entire night, Iruka."

"What is it, Kurenai?" Iruka managed a small smile.

The kunoichi gently pulled him from his chair. "He's back, Iruka."

Iruka's eyes widened, wondering if Kurenai was saying what he was wishing for. As if reading his thoughts, the crimson-eyed lady broke into a smile and nodded. "It's him. He's back. He's being tended to at the hospital now."

"How long?"

"Two hours ago. We've been all looking for you. Never expect to find you here."

"How is he?"

"Nothing serious enough to render death. Some cuts and bruises." Kurenai assured the chunin.

For the first time in two weeks, Iruka truly smiled. He muttered his thanks as he picked up his stuff and ran out of the pub.

* * *

Kakashi sat outside the room, waiting for the nurse to come back with his medication. He had refused admission to the hospital and was adamant that he can take care of himself. Tsunade had not insisted, but warned him against doing anything crazy.

He heard hurried footsteps approaching him. And then it stopped. He looked up slightly and smiled when he noted the familiar features.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm home."

* * *

Iruka felt a lump in his throat as he stared at the jounin. He did not know whether to cry, to laugh, to scream or just simply pounce on the older man. In the end, he fought back all his emotions and walked over steadily.

Sweeping his eyes over the man in front of him, he felt his heart break an inch at every wound and bruise he spotted on the pale, taut body.

"Took you long enough, love."

* * *

They lay in each other's embrace, reveling in the warmth once more. Iruka traced his finger down the shirtless chest, carefully avoiding the deep cuts and bruises. Kakashi nudged in closer and wrapped his arms tighter around the lean body.

Iruka could feel the blue coming back, invoking the red in him. He closed his eyes as he felt the passion and love surrounding him. He relaxed into the embrace.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" Kakashi opened one lazy eye and smiled at the chunin.

"Can you promise you won't leave me?" Iruka looked into the lone eye pleadingly.

"Why would I?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me."

"I promise." Iruka beamed.

"That's good. Because if you do, I wouldn't be able to survive alone."

"And why is that?"

"Red is too strong a colour. Without the right colour to go with it, it is strong enough to kill."

Kakashi frowned, not understanding. Iruka chuckled and continued.

"The only colour that can match red is blue. The only soft tone to mellow it. And you are my blue, Kashi."

"That sounds nice."

"Kashi, what colour do you get when you mix red and blue?" Iruka wrapped his arms around the jounin's waist.

"Purple?"

"Yes. Purple. The colour of romance. Isn't it a wonder how we are so made for each other?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't mind hearing that from you again." He lowered his head and captured the younger man's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Owari


End file.
